tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
Janet Mckay
Janet McKay Janet McKay is a house wife in "The Assassin" played by Shelly Hack, and Cam Clarke. Early Life Janet is a happy house wife living happily with her husband Jeremy McKay. Jeremy leaves for work, but not before Janet reminds him of a dinner party later on, which he says he remembers. Little did the couple know, they were being watched by unknown eyes. Upon returning home after grocery shopping, she finds a woman named Simone Bardou, who claims to be an officer from LAPD. She's there to question Janet about Jeremy. Feeling uncomfortable about this, Janet feels that she needs to call Jeremy, but as she got to a phone, Simone stopped her, saying the questions are only a formality. Janet warns Simone that she and Jeremy have friends in high places that could deal with Simone for this harassment. When Janet asks Simone if she knows Captain Landow, Simone says "Yes, as a matter of fact, it was his idea that I come to you and ask these questions." After hearing that, Janet knows for sure Simone wasn't a real cop because she said she knows Captain Landow, and there is no Captain Landow. Janet sucker punches Simone and tries to make a break for the door, but is ambushed by Todd and William, Simone's partners. Janet was out cold after being hit with a Taser. Janet wakes up groggy, hearing Todd and William making fun of Simone after she blew her cover by falling for Janet's lie. Upset, she demands to know what is going on because of her dinner party at 7:00, which by the way Todd and William did not believe her. Todd says that the reason why they are at Janet's house is to kill Ronald Wald, who they say is Janet's husband. William and Todd explain that Ronald was an assassin in the CIA, who is capable of eradicating radicals on US soil, but he disappeared without a trace, claiming The Company was trying to set him up, which by the way they were, but in the CIA, they retire their agents when they are ready, not before. The CIA was looking for Ronald for five years, but were able to find him because of his "unusual bridgework". Ronald had a problem tooth he needed capped, so he went to the dentist. When the dentist was looking for some help from his fellow doctors, a spook was listening to the conversation, the CIA got the dental records, ran them through the system database, and now they are out to kill him. Janet still refuses to believe them, after seeing Ronald's real pictures, but they don't care. Todd is ordered by Simone to shoot Janet in the basement, because of their strict "No Witness" policy. Janet manages to escape Todd by getting him to the Treadmill and set it on high, getting Todd to fall and get his tie caught in the Treadmill and the tie chokes him until his neck snaps. Janet grabs the gun as she hears Simone coming downstairs. Simone armed herself when it was to quiet. Janet attempted to shoot Simone, but missed when the heel of her shoe broke. The barrel of the gun was caught in a paint can when Janet fell and as she went upstairs, Simone grabbed the gun and fired, which exploded and destroys Simone's hand. Janet tried to hide in the bathroom, but runs into William and kills him by jamming her shoe, heel first, in his eye. She then runs into Simone, with a gun in here left hand, aimed at Janet. Simone claims that you can change how you look but you can't change who you are and that she can't wait to see Ronald again. But fear came to Simone's face when Janet talks to her in a man's voice and calls her "Gwen", which Simone told Ronald that was her real name. Janet is revealed to be Ronald, who underwent a gender change. He grabbed the gun and shot Simone. Janet then has 3 hours before the guests arrive and before Jeremy comes home. Fate Janet's dinner party went perfect as everyone is having a good time. As Janet goes into the kitchen to take out the leg of lamb out of the oven, it is revealed that the leg of lamb and other meat-based meals are made from the remains of Simone, William and Todd. Jeremy comes in and says that the food was great. Janet says it was just something a couple of her friends help put together. Jeremy says, "Janet McKay, you are quite a woman." Then Janet talks with her man's voice saying "Of course I am, silly. What else would I be?" Category:Females Category:Murderers Category:Season 6 Characters